sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:"V Is Not For Valentines" (Trisell Roleplay) (Group Roleplay)/@comment-24346593-20170309204636
I, Sonicsilva1, by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so. Q1: How far would you go to save the love of your life? E) I would save this person… even if they don’t want me to. Asonja: Who cares if they don't like me. I hate seeing blood and death as it is, even if I do complain about wishing to die. That's a different story... Q2: How far would you go to save an enemy, someone who despises you? E) I would save this person… even if they don’t want me to. Asonja: Again, seeing death in my eyes and tolerating it is not my forte. Q3: Which of the following traits do you find attractive? E) Self-Pity Asonja: The more they complain about their lack of talent, the more sympathetic I get. People like these are easier to relate to, in my opinion. Q4: What is the color of good? Asonja: ...Gold? Q5: What is the color of evil? Asonja: Obsidian. Definitely Obsidian. Or Black, or somewhere around there. Q6: What would you do with an abusive spouse? I) Attempt to change/save them. Asonja: Dunno if this is allowed, but if this choice does not work, I'd go with either leaving them or enduring them for the time being. Nothing lasts, as they say. Q7: What is your best pick-up line for each of these locations to the person you want to hit on? Location A) Bar/Restaruant Asonja: Ehhh...temptation with alcohol and eating in public is very high with me. I'd try NOT to go overboard. Location B) Warzone Asonja: ....No. No warzones. No war, no battles for me. Location C) Church Asonja: Bleh...religious territory... Location D) Schoolyard Asonja: Seriously? I look like a school-shooter as it is in my current outfit! Jeez! Location E) Haunted House Asonja: ...Moving on. Location F) Apocolypse (Preferably Zombie.) Asonja: No, no, and no. So much no. Location G) Park at night, alone. Asonja: ...Nobody will hear me screw up and cry. Q8: If your partner gave you permission to take advantage of them in any respect, what would you do? Asonja: ...If I get one, would probably be added. I'm not much of a 'romantic person' to begin with, but if this was asked to me, personally, I wouldn't do anything as it could result in a relationship crash. I'd hate to go through such trauma...again. Q9: What would you demand in return if someone you knew was bad for you wanted you? Asonja: ...Kinda confused with his question format but I'll try to answer this. For return, I'm not very sure. I got nothing to win and nothing to lose. Surely it shouldn't be much of a problem if given this situation. I wouldn't know for sure unless it actually happened. Q10: Do you believe you are a good person? Asonja: I don't BELIEVE I am, but I have several doubts...I may be wrong. Q11: Are a stoic no-nonsense not-interested in crazy-but-really-interesting people type of person? Asonja: ...Can I not answer this? I really don't want to mess anything up as of right now, and I'm sure that I shuoldn't be in a relationship. I hardly doubt that I'm qualified to take part in such activity... Q12: What does your ideal woman look like? Asonja: ...Again, I'm not answering this. I have no say with questions like these, in all honesty. Not a relationship-type guy. Q13: What does the ideal you look like? Asonja: Probably the same way I am now, or perhaps a bit more on the less-skinny side. Q14: Where would you live if you could? Asonja: Dunno. I don't have a preference on locations. Q15: Are you a good person? Asonja: I wouldn't say that I'm good nor bad. I'm more on the neutral side of things, staying out of quarrels, entanglements and drama with others. If I do get into any of them, I'd try to back out as much as possible. Q16: Will you like, favorite, and subscribe? Asonja: I would only like and subscribe. I don't even know how these relate to the current situation. Q17: That’s the end… What do you have to say about that? Asonja: ....Meh.